Handheld computing devices, “palmtops,” “palmhelds,” personal digital assistants (PDAs), or handheld computers typically weigh less than a pound and fit in a pocket. These handhelds generally provide some combination of personal information management, database functions, word processing, and spreadsheets as well as communications network connectivity, internet connectivity, voice memo recording, and telephony functions. Because of the small size and portability of handhelds, strict adherence to hardware constraints, such as input hardware must be maintained. It is conventional to have buttons or switches on the handheld computer for providing user input to the handheld computer.
Handheld computing devices may include a wireless telephony device permitting the user to make wireless communications such a mobile telephone calls or data downloads or uploads to a computer network. It is conventional to employ a touch pad, touch screen, or handwriting recognition area and/or device to provide input to the handheld computer.
Handheld computing devices may also include a stylus used to input data via a touch screen or handwriting recognition area of the computing device. Conventionally, the stylus is used as a mechanical pointer device, and is constructed of plastic. Other than serving as a mechanical input device, the conventional stylus is not used for other functions relating to the handheld computer.
Handheld computing devices typically communicate information to the user via the display and through audio signals. For example, in order to notify the user that an appointment is upcoming, the handheld computing device may emit an audible signal as well as show the particular appointment on the display.
There are several disadvantages associated with conventional methods of indicating information to the user of a handheld computing device. The use of audible signals may be inappropriate at certain times such as when the user is in a meeting, or when the user is asleep. Further, audible signals are difficult to differentiate from one another in order to make distinctions between the type of information the handheld computer is attempting to convey. Audible signals are also disadvantageous because the user may be in a noisy environment such as a manufacturing plant or a sporting event where the use is unable to hear the audible signal.
Using visual indication on the display of the handheld computer also presents difficulties if the user is not situated proximate the device, and therefore cannot read what is on the screen, or in situations where the user is too busy to handle the device and interact with the display to determine the information that the handheld computer is attempting to convey, for example when the user is driving.
Another way portable electronic devices convey timely information to the user is by vibrating, such as when a pager vibrates upon the receipt of an incoming page or e-mail message. The use of a vibrating mechanism presents difficulties in that the user cannot differentiate between the type of information the handheld computer is attempting to convey, and further, the user may not be in contact with the device and able to know that the device is vibrating.
If the user is unable to differentiate between the types of information that the handheld computer is attempting to convey via audible or vibrating signals, the user must then activate the device and open an application from a menu to determine the content of the message. These actions take time, reducing the overall efficiency of the device.
Another problem presented by conventional handheld computer devices is that the type of signals conveyed to the user may not be user programmable such that the user can differentiate between the types of messages being conveyed by the handheld computing device. For example, the user may wish to have different signals when an appointment is upcoming versus when the device has received an e-mail. There are many different types of information that may be conveyed with different signals to the user, such as battery charge levels, levels of urgency of alarms, receipt of e-mails, receipt of wireless telephone calls, and notification of upcoming appointments categorized by importance.
Further, the small size of the typical handheld computing device presents problems in situating an indicator, particularly a visual indicator, on the device itself.
Accordingly, there is a need for a handheld computing device that includes a visual indicator designed to communicate various types of information to the user, wherein the indicator is user programmable, permits easy differentiation of the type of information being displayed, is effective regardless of whether the user is holding the device, and does not take up space on the handheld computer requiring a larger size computer to accommodate the visual indicator.
The teachings hereinbelow extend to those embodiments that fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the above identified needs.